In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied (NPL 1). In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas each covered by the base station apparatus are deployed to form a cellular structure. In such a cellular communication system, a single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
In 3GPP, latency reduction enhancements have been studied. For example, as a solution to the latency reduction, Semi-Persistent Scheduling (SPS), UL Grant reception, Configured SPS activation and deactivation, and the like are being studied (NPL 1).